Surrendering
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Sequel to Offerings. Zero tries to figure out where he stands with Kaname. KxZ
1. Chapter 01: Out in the Cold

**Title: ** Surrendering

**Summary:** Sequel to Offerings. Zero tries to figure out where he stands with Kaname.

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a sexual situations and language.

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Out in the Cold**

Standing in the middle of a clearing, Zero exhaled and watched as his breath temporarily fogged in the air. He scowled in annoyance and turned his collar up to the cold, hating that he had to do security rounds in such weather. Being alone in the cold dark gave Zero too much time to think and he didn't have anything sufficient enough to distract him from his issues as he waited for something to happen.

Even though his situation with Kaname had fallen into a complacent understanding of sorts, Zero still had his reservations about it. Whenever Kaname was around, Zero's protests were more readily dismissed, but the pureblood had been gone for over two weeks. To Zero's surprise, the hunger wasn't as unbearable as it would have been before Kaname's indiscretion had altered the sealing bond on his powers, but he was suffering in other ways that managed to be far more painful.

"Damn you," Zero muttered at the surrounding night, the anger welling up inside of him over Kaname. He looked up at the full moon and once again sighed as he tried to settle the beast inside that was aching for the pureblood's presence in more ways than one. He had accepted the vampire's presence in his life, but Zero still had his insecurities over what they had become—over what they were becoming.

"And what have I done to incur your wrath this time?" Kaname murmured from behind Zero, startling the hunter. When Zero tried to turn around with his weapon drawn, Kaname prevented him with a firm embrace from behind that prevented him from moving. "Always so quick to draw your weapon…"

Zero's heart rate accelerated from the rush of adrenaline and he growled when Kaname's hands started to wander. "Fondling my trigger?" Zero snapped, inhaling sharply when one of Kaname's hands moved along the front of his pants. "When did you get back?"

Nuzzling Zero's neck and scenting him subtly, Kaname teasingly kissed the side of his throat. "Why, did you miss me?" Kaname asked, wondering if he was going to get an honest answer. When Zero answered with nothing more than a huff and putting away his gun, Kaname lowered the coat collar that was blocking him from complete access. "Shall we?"

"I'm on duty," Zero protested, trying to pretend that his shuddering was from the cold rather than the sensuous trail of kisses Kaname was bestowing on him.

Releasing Zero and stepping in front of him, Kaname initiated a kiss as he pressed closer to the hunter. Zero gave in with minimal resistance, his hands seeking out the pureblood and entangling his fingers in silken hair. It was so easy to get lost in the experience, but all it did was make Zero's eyes rim red with a complicated lust. "I'll tell the Chairman I was in need of your presence," Kaname offered, hugging Zero closer and wishing they could move to a warmer area.

"That leaves Yuki patrolling all by herself in the cold," Zero pointed out, not sure why he was being so resistant to the idea of reacquainting himself with Kaname.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Kaname commented as he leaned down for another round of kisses on Zero's all too tempting neck. "What about right here….?"

"Are you nuts?" Zero indignantly asked. "It's fucking freezing out!"

"I would heat you up," Kaname promised with a lusty laugh that cut straight through Zero.

"You're only saying that because you're not going to be the one flat on his back in the snow," Zero complained, earning a chuckle from Kaname.

Before Kaname could say anything further, Ichijou's voice called out from the darkness, "Kaname-sama, if you would…"

"Come find me later," Kaname murmured to Zero before pulling himself away from the comfort and warmth of the hunter's presence. Only then did he leave to attend to his business with Ichijou.

Huffing in annoyance, Zero turned his collar back up against the cold, still feeling the heat of Kaname in his very core. Waiting until he could no longer hear their footfalls, only then did Zero return to his patrolling duties. Still, he was partially distracted by both what had just happened and what was to happen yet.

Wishing there was something for him to take his aggressions out on, Zero stalked through the cold wintery darkness, spoiling for a fight that never came. It was as silent out as he wished his thoughts were and that was of little use to him. "Damn it," he swore again, annoyed that his inner beast wouldn't rest now that it had tasted Kaname, brief as it was.

He finished making his rounds on time, meeting up with Yuki at the appointed place near the chapel. "All quiet on your end, too?" Yuki brightly asked, unaware of Zero's foul mood.

"Yeah," Zero gruffly answered, still not happy about it. A fight would have made him feel better, but it was not to be tonight.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Yuki prompted Zero as they started heading back to the dorms.

"I don't know," Zero lied, still feeling awkward about his relationship in context of her. Some part of him still harbored a feeling for her, but it was nothing compared to what he felt with Kaname. That still angered him on some levels, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. "You?"

"I have a massive report due next week that I have to work on," Yuki replied before filling him in on the inane details as they continued walking to the dorms. Zero paid half attention to her words, his mind still on his upcoming meeting with Kaname. Judging by how hands on Kaname had been, Zero knew exactly what he was in for when he finally made his way over to the pureblood's dorm. It wasn't as if he was resistant to the idea—if anything, he was a little _too_ eager for what was to come next. After all, it had been weeks and his body ached for more than just some pure blood. No, it missed the very touch and feel of Kaname's skin against his, missed that heat that flared between them as the night passed into day and he positively ached for a release that only the aristocrat could give him.

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by Yuki waving her hand in front of his face and demanding, "Geez, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry," Zero apologized, feeling bad that he had been caught being so inattentive.

"What's got you so distracted?" she asked, before getting a knowing grin on her face. "I bet I know."

"Shut up," he gruffly ordered, less than amused that she had found out about his relationship with Kaname.

Humming with interest, she commented, "He's due back soon, isn't he?"

"Whatever," Zero flippantly replied, trying to play it off as if it were no big deal. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"Uh huh," she said with a laugh, sounding like she believed anything but that. "Whatever you tell yourself, Zero-kun."

Before Zero could say anything else, they had finally reached the girl's dormitory. "Have a good night!" Yuki wished him with a playful wink before stepping inside and disappearing from his sight.

Waiting until he knew she was safely on her way up to her room, Zero turned toward Kaname's dorm and started walking. As much as his pride wanted him to go back to his own room, he knew that he would never be satisfied with just that. No, he would seek Kaname out and quench his thirst the only way he knew how.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's been quite some time since I first dabbled in this fandom. 2009 to be exact. Wow, how did _that _happen? I kept promising there would be a sequel _eventually_ and here it is! The start of it, anyway. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did _Offerings_. I know it gets off to kind of a slow start, but the next chapter should more than make up for it, hopefully.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Shall I show you?"_

The next chapter will earn its **M rating**, let's put it that way~. I'll be posting on **Sunday, January 20th,** so I hope that you can enjoy this until then!


	2. Chapter 02: Into the Heat

**A/N: **This chapter has a high lemon content in it. Please be advised.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Into the Heat**

Even though all of the vampires were well aware of the fact that Kaname was with Zero, the hunter still preferred to enter the dorm through the aristocrat's window rather than the front door. There was too much pressure when he went through the front, too many judgmental eyes for him to deal with whenever he wanted to see Kaname. Besides, it was his business when and why he wanted to see Kaname; the others had no say in it.

Silently letting himself in, Zero mentally swore to himself when he heard Ichijou's voice droning on about whatever conference they had just returned from early that night. _Couldn't they have done this in the car ride home?_ Zero wondered to himself in irritation as he lingered by Kaname's bedroom door, looking into the living room where they sat at a table. Ever since his inner beast had experienced a taste of Kaname, brief as it was, it was rattling in its cage for more. Zero was loathe to deny it since for once he was in agreement with it. He burned with a complicated need for Kaname, embarrassing as it still was for him.

Shifting weight from foot to foot as he started to get antsy, Zero realized that their conversation was far from over. He debated interrupting them when his thoughts suddenly turned as he saw Kaname sip blood tablets from an ornate glass. It caused Zero to burn for a whole different reason; it stirred up insecurities about his own tainted blood and Kaname's refusal to drink it since that one night of indiscretion. Kaname's refusal to drink from him since that night, despite their many, many couplings since only further exacerbated the problem. It made him wonder why, made him think dark thoughts best left alone. But without knowing exactly where he stood with Kaname in regards to their relationship, it made it hard to trust in Kaname's stance on him.

The sudden flux of tumultuous feelings made Zero turn away from the scene before him and head toward the window to leave, his heart feeling heavy with complicated emotions. He was startled when he felt Kaname's hand around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Wait," Kaname commanded in a low tone, tightening his grip when he felt Zero pulling away.

"No!" Zero growled as he freed his wrist, cutting himself on Kaname's claws in the process.

"Please," Kaname added as he noticed the blood welling up from the shallow marks.

"Why should I?" Zero petulantly demanded, wondering why Kaname was staring at his wrist.

"Ichijou," Kaname called out, "leave us at once."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," came the prompt response, followed by the closing of the heavy front door, signaling that they were alone together.

"Now, what is your problem?" Kaname asked in a tolerant tone, although his patience was nearing its end.

"You!" Zero exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Holding an undignified sigh in check, Kaname questioned, "What about me?"

"I'm sick of you acting like this is okay," Zero replied, hating the rush of blood in his cheeks that he knew betrayed his embarrassment at even having to have such a conversation.

"It _is_ okay, unless something has changed that I'm unaware of," Kaname told Zero, annoyed that the past issues seemed to be repeating in the present.

Growling in agitation as his eyes flashed red for the briefest moment, Zero denied, "No, you _say_ you're fine with this—with _us_—but it's a fucking lie."

"And on what grounds do you make such an accusation?" Kaname demanded, his voice rising as his anger began to. "If anything, I have been unfailing patient—"

Interrupting Kaname, Zero yelled, "Admit it—I disgust you."

"_What_?" Kaname asked incredulously, too shocked by the accusation to be annoyed at the interruption.

"Don't play innocent with me," Zero snapped, his anger starting to take hold. "It's beneath you, _pureblood_."

Rushing forward and wrapping his hand threateningly around Zero's throat to cut off such foolish words, he was unprepared for Zero to smugly croak, "That's what I thought."

"You are not talking sense," Kaname growled, frustrated with what was happening. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Because it's always about you, isn't it?" Zero spat out as he wrapped his fingers around Kaname's wrist.

"My concern right now is you," Kaname evenly countered, but he still didn't let go. "Now tell me your reasoning for such baseless accusations."

"You hate that I'm a Level D," Zero accused him. "It disgusts you. Admit it!"

Holding back the urge to grit his teeth, Kaname demanded, "When have I ever said that?"

"You don't have to," Zero snarled in disgust as he finally jerked himself free. "I'm amazed you can even stand to touch me that long."

"Whether you chose to believe it or not, the only one disgusted by your status is you," Kaname told him. "I do not hold it against you. What _is_ disgusting me is your behavior right now."

"Bullshit," Zero swore, too worked up to truly hear what Kaname was saying. "You would rather drink those disgusting fake tablets than my tainted blood."

It took a moment for the words to process before Kaname could respond, "Is _that_ what this is about?"

"Admit it!" Zero demanded, knowing he'd never be satisfied until he heard it from the aristocrat's own mouth.

"You have misunderstood me," Kaname tried to defend himself, "yet _again_ through your biased perceptions."

"Oh _really_?" Zero facetiously replied. "Then enlighten me. How have I misinterpreted your refusal to drink my blood since that night?"

"Zero, look at me," Kaname commanded, trying to get Zero to focus his attentions. "Do you really think I would have stayed with you for a moment if I truly felt that way?"

The earnestness in Kaname's eyes was unnerving, but Zero held true to his fears. "Like I understand anything you do," Zero muttered.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was holding back for your sake?" Kaname asked, giving himself a small victory when Zero began to splutter fragments of words.

"For _my_ sake?" Zero indignantly repeated in shock. "For _my sake_?"

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't approve of what I did that night," Kaname defended himself, remembering the tang of Zero's fear.

Narrowing his eyes at Kaname, Zero demanded, "By doing what? Personally, I thought I dealt with it really fucking well."

Kaname didn't disagree with that, but he knew that Zero wasn't as brave about it as he was trying to seem. "You were afraid."

As much as Zero wanted to deny it, he snarled, "Of course I was!"

"So why would I subject you to something that you hated?" Kaname tried to reason with him.

Swallowing down his embarrassment, Zero snapped, "Because it wasn't until afterward that I had that reaction, asshole!"

"So you're saying that you're fine with what I did," Kaname said, trying to read between the lines of what Zero was trying to say.

"You should have asked first," Zero replied, still finding it hard to admit that he had enjoyed the experience.

"And if I had, would you have said yes?" Kaname wanted to know.

The question quieted Zero and he stared critically at Kaname, trying to judge where things were going. "I don't know," Zero finally admitted, angrily crossing his arms across his chest.

"And now?" Kaname asked as he narrowed the distance between them.

"I don't want your pity," Zero answered, knowing that anything that happened would be a reaction to the conversation.

Wrapping his arm around Zero's waist and tugging him closer, Kaname murmured against the hunter's neck, "Who said anything about pity?" Letting his fangs trail down Zero's neck and smirking at the shiver it caused, Kaname felt a victory approaching as he scented a shift. "I'm only interested in one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You," Kaname simply said. "All of you."

Zero blushed against his will as Kaname suckled his neck and it took an effort to say, "You don't mean that."

"No?" Kaname hummed, his anger subsiding as he became interested in the new direction they were heading. "Shall I show you?"

"You'll only be doing it to prove a point," Zero muttered as he tried to move away from the affections.

"Don't be stupid," Kaname chastised him as he let his free hand slip under Zero's shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do," Zero snapped, forcing Kaname's hand away.

"Always with the mixed messages," Kaname commented as he stripped Zero of his shirt.

Zero made a noise of protest, but he still allowed himself to be backed up to the bed. "So what, now we're just going to do it?"

"So crass," Kaname complained as he shoved Zero onto the bed and pinned him.

Zero stared up at Kaname with a frown and pointed out, "That wasn't a no."

"No, it wasn't," Kaname confirmed. "If you're giving me permission, I'm going to show you what I have to try so hard to resist every time."

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Zero muttered as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, you'll like it," Kaname promised as he once again pressed his lips to Zero's neck and began trailing kisses.

Realizing he was committed to the experience, Zero worked off Kaname's shirt to give his shaking hands something to do. He felt a flutter of nervousness in his stomach that he didn't want to acknowledge as Kaname neared the edges of the design. The first kiss had Zero's toes curling and by the time Kaname had reached the center, his whole body was arched as he loudly moaned, uncaring of who would hear.

"That's what I thought," Kaname smugly commented before suckling on the design's center once again. He could scent Zero's arousal, could taste a hint of nervousness, but the fear was notably absent and it was for that reason that Kaname slowly slid his fangs into the center of the design and drank down the sweetest tasting blood he had ever had. It made him moan lowly in dark pleasure as his body moved against Zero's in ecstasy, loving the taste of the hunter. It wasn't tinted with his own pure blood coursing through the hunter's system, it was just purely Zero, one hundred percent, and Kaname couldn't get enough of it.

Zero's body was writhing under feeling and he was too far gone to be ashamed that his moans has been reduced down to whimpers of need. He clawed at Kaname's bare back, leaving long red lines of possessive want along pale skin that he longed to taste. He wanted to reciprocate the favor, wanted to taste Kaname's blood now that it had mixed with his own, but he was still too paralyzed by pleasure to do anything other than thrash at the sensations.

Knowing he needed to pace himself, Kaname slowly pulled out with a groan, his inner beast already lamenting the loss. He licked his lips so as not to miss a single drop of the precious taste and his eyes were bright with lust when he looked down at the sight of Zero spread so openly before him. It made him surge forward and kiss Zero passionately, drowning in the taste of the hunter as they continued. Zero slid his fingers through dark hair and pulled Kaname closer, deepening the kiss in the process. It still wasn't enough and he wrapped one of his legs around Kaname's waist and thrust upward against the answering hardness that was trapped between them.

Kaname took the hint and hurriedly rid them of the rest of their clothes before sliding his body up against Zero's and inhaling sharply as flesh came into contact with flesh after so long a time apart. He savored it for a moment before he started kissing along Zero's chest and working his way down, kiss by kiss. Kaname didn't stop until he was confronted with Zero's hard length and he paused long enough to take it into his mouth. The scent of so much blood in such an intimate place made Kaname moan deep in his throat and it caused Zero to arch off the bed as he called out, "Kaname," in surprise. The answering hum Kaname gave had Zero falling back to the bed and writhing in pleasure as the pureblood began a steady rhythm.

When he could tell Zero was close, Kaname nicked his fang against the hunter for a taste and it was damn near divine. The action made Zero cum hard and Kaname swallowed it all down with another satisfied moan, loving the taste of his partner on his tongue.

"I can't believe you just did that…." Zero breathily commented when Kaname came back up a started kissing back up toward his neck.

"There are a lot of things I want to do to you," Kaname murmured in a tone of voice that made Zero gasp despite himself. "The real question is will you let me do them?"

"If they feel like that, then hell yeah," Zero replied with a short laugh, feeling oddly satiated and yet wanting more.

"I'm holding you to that," Kaname promised as he trailed his fangs along Zero's neck once more, loving it when the hunter tilted his head in silent acquiescence. Raising a hickey before nipping it for a brief taste, Kaname loved the richer taste of Zero's arousal.

When Kaname felt Zero moving as if he were going to bite, he shifted away to make it impossible, earning him a growl of annoyance. "What, so you can take all you want and I get nothing?" Zero complained.

"For right now," Kaname answered, kissing Zero and getting away with it for a brief moment before the hunter pulled away. Kaname took that as his cue to get the lube and he spread some on his fingers before shifting back down the bed to work them into Zero with more patience than he actually possessed at the moment.

Zero snarled at the slow stretching process and he was desperate for a taste of Kaname, but he would not beg. It was a relief when Kaname finally pulled his fingers free, determining that Zero was finally ready to move on with the rest of his plan. Kaname attempted to slide in slowly, but Zero hooked one of his legs around the pureblood and forced him all the way in to the hilt. It caused them both to cry out and there was no slow pace after that as Kaname began to piston his hips at a fast rhythm that accidentally made Zero moan, "Yes," in a breathily wanton voice that cut right through the pureblood.

Although he was feeling immense pleasure from their harsh coupling after being apart for so long, it still wasn't enough. Kaname slowed it down a bit as he leaned forward and bit into Zero's neck, causing the hunter to cry out Kaname's name once more as he arched beautifully under the pureblood. He was so distracted by the taste of Zero that he failed to stop the hunter taking advantage of his momentary lapse in attention and bite his neck in return. Zero's soft keen at the taste of pureblood made Kaname moan in pleasure as he continued to draw more blood. It was an endless loop as he received just as much pleasure from drinking from Zero as he did from the hunter drinking from him.

Finally he had to force himself to withdraw, causing Zero to do the same. Satiated for the time being, Kaname refocused his attention to the pace and sped up once more. He wasn't far from finishing and as much as he wanted to draw out the experience, Kaname wasn't willing to deny himself. Just before he came, he once again began trailing his fangs along the edge of the design before plunging into the center of it. They both cried out as they reached climax as a result and Kaname wasn't surprised to feel Zero reciprocating the bite and suckling hard against his neck. Closing his eyes and savoring the feeling as the beautiful taste of Zero slid down his throat, Kaname finally had to show restraint and pull out, causing the hunter to groan in displeasure.

They remained quiet for a few moments before Kaname felt the need to prompt Zero, "Well?"

"Shut up," Zero muttered as he tried to roll over and was prevented by Kaname.

"It's not weakness to enjoy such things," Kaname tried to reason with Zero, assuming that was his problem as per usual.

"I said shut up," Zero groaned, not wanting to hear it.

Propping himself up and kissing Zero gently, Kaname refused to let him escalate it to hide his embarrassment. Instead he kept it languid, thoroughly enjoying himself, even more so when he felt Zero pull him closer still. Deciding he had already had victory enough for the day, Kaname let it slide for once.

When Kaname lay back down on the bed, Zero sprawled out over him with a huffy sigh. He didn't say anything when Kaname started stroking his hair, even though he wanted to mutter that he wasn't a cat; it seemed to be a habit of the pureblood and he knew he wouldn't succeed in stopping it, only making it worse. Besides, loathe as he was to admit it, it did feel sort of nice and relaxing. _Idiot_, he scoffed at himself as he closed his eyes.

Kaname's fingers drifted from the nape of Zero's neck over to the design with a teasingly light touch that earned him a small noise. The closer to the center he got, the more Zero squirmed under the attention until he finally ordered, "Stop that, damn it!"

"But it feels good," Kaname argued, tweaking the center and getting a sharp inhale in response.

"It's distracting," Zero complained as he tried to edge away from the touch without shifting from his comfortable position on Kaname.

"Distracting you from what?" Kaname asked, curious to know what the hunter was thinking about at the moment.

"Everything, I don't know," Zero tried to answer, swatting the wandering hand away before letting it flop back down over Kaname's chest. "Just stop it."

Kissing Zero's forehead and getting another harrumphing sound out of the hunter, Kaname agreed, "Okay."

"Besides, it's not fair that you don't have a spot that does that," Zero continued muttering, annoyed at the unfairness of it.

"Who says that I don't?" Kaname questioned with a mischievous grin that made Zero prop up and look down at the aristocrat.

"You're saying you have a spot that does the same thing," Zero demanded, annoyed that he hadn't found out such pertinent information sooner.

"I'm saying you're welcome to try and find if it exists," Kaname invited Zero with a lustful look that had the hunter swallowing hard.

"That sounds like a challenge," Zero said, a hint of excitement coming into his voice.

Nodding knowingly, Kaname added, "And you love those."

"Indeed," Zero agreed with the faintest trace of a blush before lying back down again and plotting out his next course of attack.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the warm welcome back to the fandom after my prolonged absence! It was great getting to hear your reviews and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter as well.

My next update will be a Prideshipping fic that I will post on **Sunday, February 3rd**. I'm still not sure which one it's going to be, whether it's Anya or something else I've been working on, but something will be going up for you lovelies that spoil me so.


End file.
